


A guide to restart life: The price is your soul

by P1A1X



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife philosophy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dar'manda, Gen, Honor, Jedi, Light Side, Light-side-dark-side-nonsense, Mandalorian Culture, Sith, Strangers to Friends, Surrounded by force sensitives, Tags May Change, The Force, Time Travel, dark side, it's a original story in the world of star wars, lost of memorie, questionable sith names, questioning ones believe, some jedi philosophy, some sith philosophy, soul capturing, spiritual journey, taking some liberties with star wars, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1A1X/pseuds/P1A1X
Summary: Trapped inside a world created by a soul-catching artifact a group of jedi is caught in a fight with their captors, powerful sith inquisitors. The sith want to harbor the energy of strong force users through the ancient artifact in search of a way to become immortal. The jedi are trying to destroy the artifact to escape their prison and return to the world of the living. The battle has reached its climax. Many jedi have fallen, their fighting has left the artificial world unstable, the force around them is more chaotic than ever. An anomaly was bound to appear, may the force save the poor soul entering this hell.





	A guide to restart life: The price is your soul

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for considering to read this story. The proofreading was done by the lovely @Kayuri  
> Only the first chapter will be using in the first person, the following will be written the third person. The reason: I tought it would be fun.  
> Hope you enjoy.

In a moment of confusion I didn’t know where I was nor what happened a second ago. Then the realization hit me and I got angry. This isn’t right, I signed up for protecting my people after death, to join the _manda_ and not this- This- If this was some sort of cosmic joke, I couldn’t find the punchline.  
I was in a forest area that seemed to be straight out of some holonovella with an overbearing blue sky, the most oversaturated grass I had ever seen and trees that could not be separated from one another. It was the same kind of tree over and over again. For a moment, I wanted to find the _chakaar_ responsible for this and make him suffer in the worst way possible, then I remembered: I was dead.  
  
It was the only logical conclusion after falling off a cliff. On top of that, my whole body hurts like hell, which does contradict the whole being dead thing, but no armor in the known universe could have protected me from the fall I took. I even remembered the moment I hit the ground.  
I was dead, there was no question and I didn’t even have a problem with being dead. The sky, the trees around me, and the grass on the ground however were a problem. I stood up and felt like I would throw up any second, which I did- inside my helmet, because I could not open it in time. Great and disgusting. Good thing a mandalorian never leaves without disinfectant.

As soon as I felt better and the inside of my helmet was as clean as possible, the next thing to do was checking my systems and scan the surrounding area. There were no threats around and my armor‘s system worked perfectly. It was a bit of an older model and normally there were always some minor bugs. A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one—strange… I stopped my diagnosis. Only now I became aware of the almost silent landscape. There were no sounds other than the wind brushing through the trees, not even insects. Out of an instinct my hand found its way to my blaster. I learned from a young age on that every planet that has a flora will have fauna and therefore make noise. If it was this silent, something was wrong. I scanned the surroundings again- nothing. Still, I couldn't help but feel being watched.  
  
‘Remember your training, regulate your breathing and turn around’. I did-There was no one behind me. Maybe it was just the constant fighting and me not being used to such a peaceful situation. Despite that I couldn’t shake off the feeling of someone else being with me. No matter what my visor display told me. I had a feeling, so I ran the tests again. They were negative. So were the next tests, and those after. I was completely alone.  
  
I bumped my helmet against the next tree, of course I was alone. I was dead, for Manda's sake. I was surprised at how fast I forgot this “tiny” but important piece of information. I let my body fall to the ground and leaned against the tree, then looked at the sky. If this was the afterlife, then… no I couldn’t accept this. I believed strongly in the Mandalorian ways and I still did. I must be alive, maybe I survived? That sounded plausible, after all I could still feel pain, I was also physical and woke up in a completely unknown area that looked nothing like the deserts of planet Ordo, nor the green fields around the equator and more like the backyard of some naboo senator. A logical explanation that made perfectly sense, if I could teleport or do magic. Which I couldn’t, obviously. Last time I checked, I was Mandalorian and not some wacky space wizard.  
  
I was a dead Mandalorian to be precise. Slowly my thoughts drifted away as I tried to find sense to my situation. I knew every culture in the galaxy has its own understanding of an afterlife. There are as many ideas of a life after death as there are stars in the night sky. Some of those afterlives may be similar to another, others are completely different. I knew no one could truly know the nature of death itself and what came after, it was beyond a normal beings’ capabilities- except force- sensitives, _jetiise_ (jedi), at least that’s what the _aruetiise_ (outsiders) said. I didn’t share this opinion. However, if there is some omniscient power out there that can hear me – I.WANT.A. DO-OVER! ‘Cause I’m pretty sure they put me in the wrong afterlife. Nothing chanced, no one answered and I remained frustrated. Not that I had expected anything to happen.

  
I sat in silence. At the moment I was experiencing what it was to be part of an oversoul, that protects its people after death. Either that or afterlife wasn’t as described by any of the old or new mandalorian ways, but I could not accept that. I just couldn’t and I wouldn’t. I leant back at the trunk- just that there wasn’t a trunk behind me anymore.  
“What in the…?”, I was up on my feet again and watched with confusion as the sky above me turned from blue to red. Under my feet the grass around me drained from all its color and turned grey, as did the trees around me. I watched completely unable to move as every leaf around me first became white then grey before finally being turned to nothing but dust. The next thing I realized was being thrown back and hitting the next still standing tree. My visors announced another being before me. I didn’t think, I stood up again and threw myself at the person before me. I didn’t even realize what they looked like or if they attacked me.

At least, I tried to throw myself against the other person, but I didn’t come far. I was stopped halfway by an invisible force and now I floated in the air, again unable to move. A normal person couldn’t do that- _kniffing_ force-sensitives. This was just my luck, wonderful. The only thing I could do was examining the person responsible for my lack of movement. I looked into yellow displeased eyes which belonged to an alien species I couldn’t identify. They were male- as far as I could tell- wore black robes and had radiant red skin that echoed the color of the sky. What did I have to do again, when encountering a force-sensitive? I was sure my trainer had mentioned something…. “Sayrin pay attention!”- No that wasn’t it, though he did say that often. I wonder why?

  
“Tch, pathetic. Curor will pay for making me take out trash”, the stranger disturbed my thoughts. He had a rough voice, something I would have considered appealing, but given the situation- He formed is right hand to a grip. The guy was choking air - it would have looked ridiculous. Too bad I felt it, it was like an invisible hand around my neck. Instead of laughing, I tried to reach for air. He did it slowly, finding amusement in my struggle for breath. I did the only thing I could think off, reaching for air, while simultaneously trying to activate my whistling bird- I never thought I would think this way, but thank _manda_ I stocked up before dying- It was hard doing it via my visor display, since they are supposed to be easily fired off by hand movement. But I couldn’t move my hands, so I had to program them over my armor system and the only way I could do _that_ was by blinking- while I reached for air and while my vision became more and more fuzzy. My chances were almost zero, but the adrenaline rushing through my veins, and the fact that I could not just die again, kept me going somehow. The downside was I didn’t know if I inserted the correct commands, it was hard enough to stay awake and not fall unconscious. I could only hope as I finished that, the next thing happening, would be me feeling the ground.

Number two of ‚I never thought I would be so happy hearing‘, was the whoosh of my missiles —wait whoosh? Whistling birds did not go whoosh.

**Author's Note:**

> manda: the collective soul or heaven - the state of being Mandalorian in mind, body and spirit - also supreme, overarching, guardian-like  
> chakaar : corpse robber, thief, petty criminal - general term of abuse (here: petty criminal)  
> jetiise : Jedi plural  
> aruetiise : traitors, foreigners, outsiders , here: Foreigners  
> whistling bird: small guided munitions, deployed, they fligh through the air while making a whistling noise before striking the target and killing them with a small explosion
> 
> Plese let me know if you find any mistakes or grammatical errors. It happens to the best of us.


End file.
